Say I Do
by NarissaJones
Summary: So I made a thing... SkyeWard fluff everywhere! I hope you like it and it's not too long :3 Tell me what you think?


So I was listening to the radio the other day, and this song came on by John Legend (and I'm in love with is), and it somehow reminded me of SkyeWard, and now here we are. I hope you like it, and I know it's really long, which I didn't intend on, but it is what it is. As always, enjoy!^_^

* * *

_**What would I do without your smart mouth?**_

_**Drawing me in, and you kicking me out**_

_**You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down**_

Grant looked in the mirror at himself. He had come so far- _they_ had come so far. And this is where that road led to. He could still remember her when he first saw her.

_She had been going on over a com about how they would never find her- only for them to pull the door of her van opened. She smiled at them uneasily, and then he had put a bag over her head and pulled out of her home so effortlessly. Then back to the BUSs' interrogation room, where Coulson hit _him_ with the truth serum, not her. In all honesty, there _was_ a truth serum, but what Coulson had given him; wasn't it._

_**What's going on in that beautiful mind**_

_**I'm on your magical mystery ride**_

_**And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**_

He wished he could take back how rough he had been with her, but at the time he didn't know she'd end up being a vital part of the team. He could remember her first mission.

_They had lost contact with her. Her; their only way in. Then suddenly she was back on the grid and in a room with Quinn. When he found her they were going to kill her, and he made damn sure that that didn't happen. She hadn't known what to do, and ran at him, grasping him in her small hands as she looked up at him like a scared doe. He asked her if she was hurt, and she shook her head. With that he grasped her small hand in his, and ran. He didn't know at the moment, but he would do anything to keep that petite doe-eyed girl alive._

_**My head's under water**_

_**But I'm breathing fine**_

_**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**_

He could also remember the first time she betrayed them- _him_. The way it hurt so bad, and he had not the slightest clue as to why.

_May had found her sleeping with one of her Rising Tide flames, being the first one there she wasn't exactly _shocked_ with Skye's actions, because she hadn't trusted her fully from the start anyways. But Grant had. Slowly but surely, with each match of Battle Field that they played, every laugh, every smile, he was distrusting her less and less. Until he found her sitting on one Miles Lydons' couch, looking guilt as ever. It broke him inside that she would choose him over them, even after all that they had been through. Emotionlessly on the outside he cuffed her and took her in, but he was hurting on the inside. Then, when he brought up all the money Miles was making off of giving out classified information, and Skye blew up at him, Grant felt sickly better. The world of theirs was coming down around them, and Skye wasn't going down further than she already was._

_**'Cause all of me**_

_**Loves all of you**_

_**Love your curves and all your edges**_

_**All your perfect imperfections**_

_**Give your all to me**_

_**I'll give my all to you**_

He remembers when he and Fitz when on a mission, and _she_ got them out. He almost died there with Fitz, how could he forget it?

_The mission ended up being a no-extraction-point mission, something Grant would only find out _after_ being extracted. He thanked everyone but the one person whose idea it was to get them out. Skye. Once he found out it was her that got them out, he was less enthusiastic about the whole ordeal, still recovering after she left them for Miles. He gave her a nod of appreciation and left her with that. Nothing more, nothing less._

_**You're my end and my beginning**_

_**Even when I lose I'm winning**_

_**'Cause I give you all of me**_

_**And you give me all of you, oh**_

He could remember when she tried to give him a shoulder to lean on. Even if he hadn't gotten touched with the staff, he probably would have said the same thing.

_This memory was quite painful for him. Touching the staff, feeling the rage, and then blowing up at FitzSimmons in the lab. And Skye. He distinctly remembers the look of hurt and horror on her face as he yelled at her; basically calling her useless. Yet, even after that, later on that night she still tried to comfort him. After everything he had put her through in those weeks after her betrayal, and now with brushing her off, she _still_ tried to make him feel somewhat better. What he did with that offered shoulder? He left it sitting alone at the bar, and ended up spending the night- and many more to come- with May. He felt slightly guilty, but she had done the same thing to him. Then he remembered; him sleeping with May was _not_ his way of getting back at Skye. It was just a fling, he reminded himself frequently, and even now, trying to will the guilt away._

_**How many times do I have to tell you**_

_**Even when you're crying you're beautiful too**_

_**The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood**_

He remembered when May agreed with Agent Hand to give Skye the boot from the BUS, and somehow, he didn't see her _not_ agreeing to it, for Skye's outside help or not.

_He was furious, as was Skye, but he had a better handle on his emotions than she did. He was calm, and trying to calm her down as she ran around the BUS, the minutes ticking down till she was going to be driven back to the Hub. FitzSimmons were only too willing to send her off with a "sandwich" which held an emergency phone in it, good for one call, and one call only. Grant told her when she was to be shipped off, and that she's better get gone before then. With a nod she left the BUS, and Grant went to the cockpit, where he confronted May right away. She assured him that what she had done was give Skye the space she needed to continue with her way of doing things, and Grant calmed down a little. He still didn't like the fact that she was out there alone, but there was nothing he could currently do about it. They got Coulson back, and he got Skye back, for the time being._

_**You're my downfall, you're my muse**_

_**My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues**_

_**I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you**_

He remembered the look of hurt, and pride on her face when she went to the wall of valor.

_She really didn't want anyone to come with her, and he really didn't want her going alone. But he _did_ give her her personal space when she was at the wall. She found who she thought to be her mothers' name and trailed her fingers over it. A watery smile graced her lips, and he found himself smiling at her, his heart squeezing at the sight. She would still be a petite doe-eyed girl to him, but an ass-kicking petite doe-eyed girl. _his_ doe-eyed girl..._

_**My head's under water**_

_**But I'm breathing fine**_

_**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**_

He _still_ remembers the way she looked in the glass case that was supposed to help heal her after her and Fitz went off to find Quinn alone.

_He heard Coulson's pleas for help and his stomach dropped. What had happened to Coulson that he was this frantic? And then it hit him when he threw the door opened. Skye, lying in his arms with blood running down the side of her mouth, eyes closed. He caught sight of the front of her shirt; two deep red holes, with blood drenching her shirt around them. He was just as frantic- on the inside. He couldn't let his emotions take control, because Skye's life depended on him and everyone else keeping calm, while Phil had thrown all caution to the wind. They all lifted her into the tube, and got it back to the BUS, but it wasn't going to be enough. She was slipping, and probably only had days, if not hours, left. He finally lost it while she was sitting in FitzSimmons' lab. He wanted to destroy something, to make someone pay, and Quinn, the man who had done this and that was sitting upstairs in the interrogation room didn't cross his mind. He wasn't there for her, and he had promised to always keep her safe._

_**'Cause all of me**_

_**Loves all of you**_

_**Love your curves and all your edges**_

_**All your perfect imperfections**_

_**Give your all to me**_

_**I'll give my all to you**_

He also remembered the relief he felt when she finally woke up, seeing her smile was like the Christmas mornings he never got to have.

_She looked tired and weak, even if she had been resting in that tube and the bed for as long as she had. But it didn't matter to him; she was back, and that was all he could ask for. Because no matter what she looked like, she was always beautiful to him. He may not have admitted it even then, but she was. And then being under Lorelei's spell, and her telling May who he really loved deep down, had finally hit a nerve in him. He wasn't ready to admit that he loved her just yet, but he was getting closer and closer each time he saw her._

_**You're my end and my beginning**_

_**Even when I lose I'm winning**_

_**'Cause I give you all of me**_

_**And you give me all of you, oh**_

He remembered the way the "Clairvoyant" had promised she would die, the way he took not time at all to react to this news.

_And then he'd had enough of listening to him, _it_. He was surprised no one else was going to step up and take the shot that he had. Hadn't they heard enough? He surely had. He had almost lost Skye once- of course there were many occasions, but the most recent being the most lethal- and he'd be damned if he was going to stand around here and listen to some vegetable say that he was going to lose her again. Then when she visited him in the interrogation room, he tried his hardest to make her see what he had. He could tell she was scared at the old man's words, but he did his best to comfort her._

_**Give me all of you**_

_**Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts**_

_**Risking it all, though it's hard**_

He remembered the way she looked when she spent her first night with him.

_Nothing too serious had been going on between them other than the usual flirting, that happened more and more frequently now that things were almost looking up again. She was wearing one of his oversized- for her at least- sweatshirts. It was a midnight blue one to be exact. He hadn't exactly expected her to come into his bunk one morning at two fifteen in the morning, but then again, most anything Skye did wasn't exactly expected. He later found out that the _only_ thing she had on was that oversized sweatshirt. And then there was no actual sleep for them to have until the next night, after some late night training session he had called into order, mostly because he loved to see her move._

_**'Cause all of me**_

_**Loves all of you**_

_**Love your curves and all your edges**_

_**All your perfect imperfections**_

_**Give your all to me**_

_**I'll give my all to you**_

He remembered the way that _she_ was actually the first one to step up their "meetings of late at night" and ask him if he wanted to go out.

_He was just sitting in his bunk reading, when she knocked on the opened door and leaned against the frame. He looked up at her and smiled, beckoning her to come in. She did, and then shyly- even he was surprised at that part- asked him if he wanted to go eat out or do something fun next time the BUS landed, which was going to be in two days, though they hadn't known that at the time. He agreed with a warm smile, and as she nodded and tried to leave, he pulled her back and into his lap, where he wrapped his arms around her, kissed her, and continued to read. She fell asleep that way, and when he noticed her state of unconscious, closed his book and readjusted her in his arms so he could lay back with her. Unknown to him as he closed his eyes and rested his head against her neck, a certain FitzSimmons happened to see them, who were only too happy to show Phil and May._

_**You're my end and my beginning**_

_**Even when I lose I'm winning**_

_**'Cause I give you all of me**_

_**And you give me all of you**_

As he took his place in the ceremony, and waited for the doors to open, he remembered all of her little quirks. The way she wouldn't eat eggs on Tuesdays because of some chicken theory she had. The way she _loved_ to say "that's what she said", turning a completely harmless statement into something dirty. The way she trusted people too easily. The way she slowly but surely wormed her way into a corner of his heart, which only grew bigger every day. The way she changed his views on people, and relationships. But most of all, when the doors at the end of the room finally opened up, and Skye walked through them in a pure white gown, Coulson on her arm as he led her up Grants way, he loved how his he felt. She was gorgeous, in every way imaginable, and tomorrow, and the way after that, and the way after that, he loved how he would call her his. Forever, for always, after they exchanged vows, and two tiny words. Skye wouldn't be nameless anymore. She'd be Mrs. Skye Ward, the most beautiful, courageous, and heartfelt woman Grant had seen anyone grow into. And she would be all his.

_**I give you all of me**_

_**And you give me all of you, oh**_


End file.
